


Miscommunication

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Miscommunication, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee checks in with Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Tim-Tony_zps4b8a7c88.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Mistaken Identity." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Miscommunication."

"Tony!" McGee called as the elevator opened.

Tony looked back at him but kept walking through the office.

McGee ran to catch up. "I finished the interview, but there's nothing there. Didn't see anything, didn't hear anything, doesn't even remember our vic."

"Alibis?" Tony asked.

"Marie was on the phone with clients all day; I'm about to pull the phone records so we can confirm the times."

"Good. And her partner?"

McGee stopped walking. "What partner?"

"Maria."

"I thought that was a typo. There's more than one woman?"

Tony held up two fingers. "Two of them. Business partners of Marie and Maria's Botique. You only talked to Marie?"

"Oh my god." McGee blanched.

"You should-"

"I'm going." McGee turned around and ran back to the elevator.


End file.
